


5 Times Tony Stark Saved Peter Parker + 1 Time Peter Saved Tony

by jessloue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessloue/pseuds/jessloue
Summary: 5 times THE Tony Stark saved Peter's ass..and 1 time Peter saved more than Tony's ass.(this takes place after hoco)





	1. Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> yo guys sorry my last 2 fics are like lowkey kinda dead so heres a new one!!

i. mugged

Peter felt a buzz in his pocket as he was walking down the city of Queens. He took out his phone and saw recent messages from the group chat between Ned, MJ, and him. They were sending memes to each other. Peter quickly glanced through them and laughed to himself. He started to type into the chat.

peter praker at 2:49pm  
omg what is wrong with u guys

He felt his phone buzz once more, and saw the notification appear on the top of the screen. It was from Tony, and it read:

Mr. Stark at 2:50pm  
Hey Kid, come over to the tower, I have a few new gadgets I wanna test out with you. Does like... 3:30pm work for you?

Peter smiled to himself, he loved going to the compound.

peter praker at 2:52pm  
YES ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW caps lol

Peter felt extreme happiness wash over him as he went into the group chat between his friends.

peter praker at 2:54pm  
YALL OMG mr stark just invited me over to the tower??? im?? so?? excited???

MJ at 2:54pm  
Dude.

NED at 2:54pm  
bro can i come

Honestly, he didn't want Ned to come as he liked just being with Tony. He made up a quick excuse to deny Ned. He clicked off his phone, and shoved it back into his jean pocket. It was about a 20 minute walk until the Avenger's tower. He would of swung there in his Spiderman suit, but patrol had been tomorrow night, so he didn't bring his suit to school this morning. He started to wonder what he and Tony would test out. Maybe some new web shooters? Oh, what about new protocols? He began to get excited. 

As he was thinking, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he found himself in the most empty part of Queens, where almost no one was. He took out his phone and asked FRIDAY (she was implemented in his Stark phone) where he was at. She told him the street he was on. He didn't recognize the name. Wait, was it really 3:19pm? Maybe this was just the bad part of town. He looked around him for a moment, looking for the way he came in. 

The hair on his neck began to stand up, and he felt a burning tingling on his bicep and waist. This couldn't be good. 

He felt two cold, strong hands grab him. One wrapped around his bicep, the other around his waist. He yelped in fear. He had super strength that he still was unable to control. He could easily knock this guy out, but that would reveal his identity. That however, was something he wanted to keep secret.

He felt another pair of hands grab his hips. He struggled to break free. He was shoved out of their hold and into another unknown's hold. He looked up and saw two men standing before him. They were both wearing ripped jeans and stained black hoodies. They stunk of weed and cigarettes. The first guy reached for something in his pocket. He took his hand out with a gun. Peter hummed in fear and clenched his jaw as he saw the object. He tried to run, but found himself being held by a third man who was behind him. The unknown individual brought his left hand up to gently grab at his neck while the other held Peter's wrist.

The man with the gun starting aiming it at Peter, then croaked, "Who you work for?"

Peter didn't want to say his mentor, Tony. That would cause even more problems.

"I-"

"I said, who you work for, boy?"

"I- I don't work for anybody, sir- I- I'm a sophomore-"

The man with the gun tightened his grip and grunted in disapproval. 

"Mm. You got a phone?"

Peter didn't answer. Both yes and no would equal a bad ending. Saying yes could mean he would get his phone stolen or destroyed. Saying no would lead the men to think he's lying. I mean what sophomore doesn't have a phone? Especially if you have a billionaire as a mentor. 

"Huh? You got a phone?"

"N-no sir."

"Oh, really?" The third man piped in. His hand shoved itself in Peter's pocket and came out with a Stark phone. The men all began to celebrate their victory by laughing. 

"You got anythin' else for us?"

"N-no-"

"Oh, you don't? What a shame." The man holding a gun clicked it. Peter's heart started racing. He had nothing else left on him, except the photograph that he kept in his left shoe. The photograph was a picture of his mother and father. It meant a lot to him. The muggers wouldn't want that, but it was the only thing valuable beside his phone that he kept on him. 

"Last chance, shit brain."

Peter tried struggling his way out. He wanted to yell for help, but that'd only make it worse. He was getting agitated. He was Spiderman for goodness sake. This would be easy, but he still didn't want his identity revealed. This was it. This was how he would die. Spiderman couldn't stand up to three ignorant assholes.

The second man laughed to himself, then teased, "What's wrong? You think you can run off then cry to your daddy-"

"I mean, if you want him to." A familiar, witty voice came behind him. Peter hadn't realized the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He looked up. He saw a man with oil-stained jeans and an MIT sweatshirt on. He had his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was scratching at this goatee. Behind him was the Ironman suit, which had opened from the front to allow Tony to exit it.

"Mr. Stark?"

The man hit Peter in the head with the gun, "Silence, dipshit." Peter yelped. The gun hit him right where a bruise already had been, from tripping over one of Sam's pranks in the tower.

Tony snapped his head up, "Excuse me? Did no one teach you manners?" He walked quickly over to the men, who had recently worn a suave expression. They were now scared with Tony Stark in their presence. 

The man lowered the gun a bit, then smirked. "You doin' Spiderman's job? The big ol' Ironman saving a highschool drop-out-" He was cut off when an iron-gauntlet-covered hand came flying at his face. Tony's right hand now had the Ironman gauntlet on it. He blasted at the second guy, who had been awkwardly standing there the whole time.

Peter felt the man's grip on him tighten. He pulled out a knife and pressed the tip on Peter's right temple. Peter began to quietly sob to himself. Tony felt his heart clench with pity for the kid. 

"You lower that knife right now, mister." Tony said as jokingly as possible to lighten the mood, although he was worried that the man would actually kill Peter.

"In exchange for the suit."

Tony laughed sarcastically, then quickly said, "No."

"Yes."

"Dude, I said no. Give me the kid."

"Hm. Okay." The man then dug the knife into Peter's temple just barely. It hurt and Peter cried out in pain. Tony's heart skipped a bit, then quickly ran toward Peter. He used his right hand to pull away the knife from Peter's head, then smash the third guy's face into the wall behind him. Peter scrambled down onto his knee and picked up the Stark phone. He rubbed his temple, where there was now blood from both the knife and gun. He glanced behind him, and saw that the guy who had been holding him was now unconscious.

Peter gasped, taking in breath from his sobbing. He felt another hand on his shoulder, then flinched, scooting away.

"Kid, no, it's okay. Here, here, come here, it's okay." 

Peter looked up and saw the face of Tony. The gauntlet was no longer on his hand and he had both arms open. Peter stood up and lunged into Tony's arms. He gave him a rib-crushing hug.

"T-thank you, Mr. Stark. I didn't wanna use my strength.. I'm sorry you had to come out here- I- Please don't be mad, Mr. S-"

"I'm not mad, shit happens, Kiddo. I promise, it's okay. It was like 3:38 when I started worrying about you. You're never late. I asked FRIDAY where you were."

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad-"

"Oh my god, it's okay. I could never be mad at you, Pete. You okay? What happened?"

"I was walking to the t-tower and these guys grabbed me and threatened me for my phone and other va-aluables."

Tony hummed in response and started swaying back in forth, with Peter still in his arms.

"You think I'd let anything happen to you, Underoos?"

Peter shook his head against his mentor's shoulders. Tony leaned out of the hug to look at Peter's face. He wiped the blood from his temple with his shirt. He gave a pitiful smile.

"Wanna get ice cream?"

Peter gave a tiny smile, then nodded his head. Tony patted his shoulder, then walked him back into the main Queen's street, with his Ironman suit auto-piloting behind them. Peter kept quiet, the way there, still thinking about what would happen if Tony wasn't there in time. Peter sighed, then looked up at Tony.

Tony was looking down at his feet, then looked over at Peter when he noticed he was looking at him.

"Like what you see?" Tony said tauntingly, then flicked at Peter's nose. Peter giggled then turned to look down at his own feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony squeezed Peter's shoulder in response, then smiled to himself. The kid was always getting into trouble. Pain in the ass.

But Tony knew he'd do anything for Peter. Peter, on the other hand, was too oblivious to know that.


	2. Stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! hope ur day was well <3 WARNING: this chapter is a LITTLE gorey/graphic so please read with caution!!! :)

ii. stabbed

Tonight was Peter's patrol. He loved to patrol, simply because he loved to help people. He stopped robberies, bullying, and even helping people safely cross the busy streets. Peter had a good heart, and Tony loved that about him. However, Peter was a stubborn little shit (quoted directly from his mentor's words). 

He went behind Tony's back hundreds of times, and even made new gadgets on his suit with Ned to block Tony's fifty thousand different protocols to keep Peter safe and whatnot. Peter was independent, yes, but sometimes the kid could get shot in the chest 20 times before he asked for help.

Something in the corner of Peter's eye caught his attention. A man with a red, stained shirt and baggy jeans was running down the sidewalk, carrying a small boy across his shoulders. The boy was screaming for help, and something inside Peter told him that the boy wasn't his child.

He swung over and stopped in front of the man and the child. The man stopped and stared at Spider-man.

"Who is that boy?" Peter asked.

"My son."

"Ohhh.. What's his name? He's adorable." Peter tried to play into his trick. With that question, the man froze for a second.

"Uhh.. his name is Jack, why?"

There was a few second pause, then the boy on his shoulders spoke up, "My name isn't Jack!"

Peter clenched his jaw, this was going to get ugly. "Sir, is this even your child?"

"Um, yes? Leave me alone!" The man said as he shoved past Peter. Peter ran after them, quickly catching up. He pushed the man into an alleyway to get away from the civilians' attention.

"Give me the boy." There was more demand in Peter's tone than there had been. He didn't know what the man would do with this kid if he got away. The man swung the boy off his shoulders and set him down in front of the wall that was blocking them from progressing down the alley.

The boy tried to get up to run, but the man grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back down in front of the wall. The poor kid looked about 5, and he was scared. Peter felt horrible for him. He had to stop this kidnapper.

The man lunged at Spider-man. Luckily for Peter, his spidey-sense kicked in and he easily dodged his fist. Peter swung a super-strength-induced punch to the kidnapper's jaw. This caused him to yelp in pain and stumble back a few steps. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a fairly large pocket knife. Peter tried to use his webs to take the knife out his hand. The kidnapper dodged the webs, then came straight for Peter again.

Peter jumped up and stuck to the walls. He sat there for a moment, then pushed himself off the wall and kicked the kidnapper's head on the way down. The man fell. He got up quickly. While kicking the man, Peter hit his own head on the wall. He didn't hit it hard, it just stunned him for a moment. While stunned, the hairs on Peter's arm stuck up. His thigh began to tingle and burn.

He turned, but was too late. The man was a foot away from him. He took the pocket knife and jammed it into Peter's thigh. The knife itself was around 5 inches, and it had all buried itself in Peter's thigh. It hurt like hell and it was burning. Peter yelped in pain and stumbled back a few seconds. He wrapped his hand around the knife and tried to pull it out, but it hurt way too much. 

"You have experienced a severe puncture wound. Immediate medical attention is recommended. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?" Karen politely asked.

"N-no no no." Peter quickly said, he didn't want to bother Tony about this.

The man hurried back to the boy. He was about to pick him up and run. Peter webbed the small boy and flung him into Peter's arms. Peter kept one secure arm around the kid. He turned to leave the alley when he saw police cars. He'd let the police deal with this, he just needed to get the little boy to safety.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're safe now," Peter softly said to the child. He was sobbing, and it took every nerve in Peter to not start crying, too. The pain was unbearable. "What's your name?"

"R-Riley."

"Hi, Riley! We're gonna get you back to your parents. Who were you with before that guy took you?"

"My mommy."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"She has red hair and uh- green eyes." Riley shakily said. Peter noticed Riley had red hair and green eyes as well. He also had a bit of freckles on his face and arms. He was adorable.

"Hey, Karen?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Can you find Riley's mom?"

"Please scan Riley's fingerprint."

Peter took out his index finger and showed it to Riley. His palm was facing up as he asked the boy, "Hey, Riley? Can you put your right pointer finger on mine? It'll help me find your mom!"

Riley hesitantly did what he was asked, and Karen gave directions to where his mom was located. She was at the police station, which made sense. Peter thanked him, and reassured him that he will soon be reunited with his parents. While swinging his way there, this thigh throbbed in pain. It hurt really badly, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell May or not. He could deal with it himself, he always has.

5 minutes later and they both arrived at the police station. Peter limped through the doors, with Riley in his arms.

"Do you see her anywhere, Riley?"

Riley's eyes lit up, and he gave a big smile and pointed to a woman with red hair and green eyes. Peter bent down and set Riley down. He watched as the little boy sprinted over to the woman who was crying and yelling at the police. She turned as soon as she heard the familiar giggling of her little boy. She picked him up and gave him the biggest hug. She looked over and saw Spider-man. She must not have noticed the knife sticking out of his leg.

"Thank y-you!" She said loudly to Peter. Peter nodded, hiding his pain in his leg. He did feel good about himself. He saved a boy from a kidnapping and reunited him with his loving mother. He left the building, and swung onto the roof of the nearest building. He sat down with a groan and looked at his wound.

"Peter, the wound is getting worse. You may be at risk for infection, even with enhanced healing. Would you like me to contact Tony Stark?"

"No, don't do that, please."

"Okay, Peter."

A few moments later, and Peter was still trying to get the knife out of his thigh, but failing because of the immense pain. The pain and blood loss had gotten too extreme, and the edges of his vision soon turned black and grainy. He felt himself lose consciousness and fall into a deep, dark void.

~

Tony was in his lab, tinkering with the new Ironman suit he was working on. He was playing AC/DC, and humming along to the song. The song's volume abruptly lowered, then came the familiar voice of FRIDAY.

"Boss, incoming report from Karen."

"Hm?"

The voice of Karen then played over the speakers, "Peter has sustained a severe wound, and has lost consciousness. Without medical help, the blood loss can be fatal, sir."

"What the hell? Karen, where is he?"

"Sending coordinates to your Stark Phone."

"Thanks, Kar."

Tony got up quickly and sprinted to his current suit. He stepped in it as the machinery then covered his entire body. He used his rocket-boosters to fly himself over Queens. He looked into his HUD and found the coordinates Karen sent, and flew to them as quick as possible.

He saw the limp figure of Peter Parker, still in his suit. He immediately saw the knife stuck into his right thigh. Blood had made its way down Peter's leg and onto the cement he was sitting on. His head bobbed onto his left shoulder. Tony exited the suit and made his way over to the kid.

He gently pulled off the mask to reveal his face. He had a bloody nose, which was now dried up and crusted. His curls fell to the front of his face. Tony stroked his cheek, and rubbed his bloody nose off. He was upset that Peter didn't contact him immediately at the time of the injury. Yep, he would for sure have the dad talk with him when he woke up.

Tony let out a deep sigh, and examined his wound. He entered into the Ironman suit once more, then carried Peter bridal style in his arms as he flew back to the tower. 

~

He landed in the med bay, and asked FRIDAY to send Bruce up here. Minutes later, Bruce emerged on the landing zone and looked at Peter, who was still passed out.

"Shit, what happened to him?"

"Someone stabbed his thigh. Found him passed out on one of the buildings."

Bruce walked over to Peter, and saw where the knife had stuck itself in. He took a breath in through his teeth in pity. He looked up at Tony and gave a reassuring smile, "Stop worrying, Tones, he'll be all good when I get him fixed up."

Bruce began to walk away, motioning Tony to follow him. They laid Peter down in one of the hospital rooms they have. The sheets were snow white, and the walls were a light lilac color. Tony got anxious and began getting in Bruce's way unintentionally. Bruce inhaled deeply, then explained to Tony, "Tony, please sit down," Tony looked at him with questioning, "Pete will be okay, but you seriously need to sit. Here look, there's a chair right there."

Tony turned to look at the chair Bruce gestured to, then made a face, "I'm not sitting on that."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Someone else probably sat on it."

Bruce rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic breath. He took Tony by the wrist and sat him down on the chair. Bruce put both of his hands on each of Tony's shoulders, and gently told him, "Tony, please. I can't help him if you are going to be in the way."

"But-"

"No."

"Bruce, what if he gets an infection? What if the knife is deeper than we thought? What if-"

"Sh. I know, I know. I've got 7 PhDs. If it was worse than it was, I'd know. Its a stab wound, those heal really quickly. Especially since Pete has enhanced healing."

Tony nodded slightly. Bruce let out a sad smile, then walked over to where Peter had still laid limp on the bed. He hooked him up to IVs and machines to scan his vitals. Bruce put on a mask and gloves, then a syringe. He filled the syringe to what appeared to be a liquid used to numb a certain area. Bruce was probably using this just to ensure it would be painless incase Peter woke up during the removal of the knife.

Bruce cleaned the area around the knife first, then injected the syringe into his leg. He threw the syringe away into the bio-waste bin then waited a moment before removing the knife. "FRIDAY, turn on overhead lighting, please." Bruce politely asked as he was examining Peter's thigh.

The overhead light turned on, allowing Bruce to see much more around the wound. He grabbed the knife's handle with pliers and gently tugged at the object. It wasn't the best way to remove the knife, but it had to be done as he was still rapidly losing blood. An inch of the blade was showing. Just 4 more inches to go.

About 20 minutes later, and the knife had been successfully removed. Bruce put it on the a tray next to him and put it in a thick, plastic bag to send to the lab for fingerprint scanning. Bruce began to clean around the area again, as there had been blood loss in the removal process. 

Bruce looked up a Tony, who had been watching the whole process. They met each other's eyes, and Bruce gave a "he's safe now" smile. Tony knew what he meant, and gave a tiny nod. Bruce looked back down to Peter's leg, and began to clean it out with his open-wound medical contents. Peter's leg twitched and Bruce stopped for a moment.

He looked up at Peter's face, which was now in weird contortions. Bruce glanced at Tony. He was waking up.

Peter's eyes slowly opened themselves. He first glanced to the ceiling, then looked back down as the light was too bright. He saw Bruce leaning over his leg. He was really confused at first, then remembered about his stab-wound. Shit. Of course, they found out. Peter winced in pain, then gave a quick glance to his thigh. The knife was gone, and there wasn't nearly enough blood than there had been.

"Hey, Pete!" Bruce calmly said, "Almost done. Just about to clean out the area then bandage it up." Peter nodded, then weakly asked, "Where's Mr. Stark?"

Bruce pointed with his head over to where Tony was sitting. Tony got up and walked over to where Peter was, "Hey, Kiddo. You feelin' okay?"

"N-not really."

"Hm. You'll be alright. We are gonna have a lil' talk later, you and me." Tony said. He didn't want to be too harsh on Peter, but he was tired of him never asking for help when he most needed it. He just didn't want Peter following in his foot steps. He didn't want another Tony Stark running around.

Peter let out an exasperated groan, and opened his mouth to speak. He then stopped, as if he thought about what he really wanted to say.

~

Peter was happy about being in his room at the tower, in his pajamas, with his blankets. He felt comfy, and the pain medications finally kicked in. The door opened slowly, and Peter already knew who it was. Tony closed the door behind him, then made his way over to the end of Peter's bed, then sat on it.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Really?"

"There was like- a kidnapper, Mr. Stark. I had to stop him! What if he did something to that child?" Tony smiled a bit. The kid had a good heart, truly.

"I know, that's okay. You did the right thing."

"Are you mad?"

"Not mad, just disappointed."

"Wai- why?"

"Well for one, I found out your little secret," Tony began, "you making new protocols to block Karen's constant medical reports that she sends to me? Yeah, not a good move, kid."

Peter bit his tongue and faced the other way. He didn't want Tony to be angry at him. He fucked up, he didn't need his father figure to let him know that.

"Secondly, Karen asked you twice to see if it was okay to call me about the stab wound. Apparently, you said no. Twice."

"I- I didn't wanna bother you!"

"Kid, we've been over this a billion and a half times, there is no way on planet Earth that you could bother me! Except for the fact that you refuse to get help." Tony's voice was now heavily coated in anger, "What if Karen never eventually told me? What if you died? I feel like that would be on me. May would be heartbroken. Ed would never-

"Ned."

"-be the same. And me? Peter, I don't know what I would do without you around. You need help? Ask for it. It's simple, honestly."

"But, I'm sick and tired of being the one who always needs help. I don't want to be the Avenger everyone is tired of having around because I constantly need help! They think of me as a little baby who could never go a day without the catering of other people!"

"That's not how that goes. We all need help. Shit, I've needed help a thousand times more than you have. Steve asks for help all the time. Hell, even Thor asks people for help. Its human nature. It's okay to ask for help. Wanna know what isn't okay, though? Knocking on Death's front doorstep and not giving a shit and refusing to tell a single person!"

There was a pause, and Peter's eyes began to trickle with tears, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stark."

"I know."

"No, I'm serious. I- I just felt like I'd be bothering you guys-"

"You aren't, I promise."

Peter gave a sad smile, then looked up at Tony. Tony reached forward and messed up Peter's curls. He took a breath, then said, "I just don't want another Tony Stark running around."

"What?"

"I mean, my father wasn't the best person in the whole wide world. I was scared to ask for help, Pete. I just don't want you to feel the same."

Tony sat up and began for the door. Peter's small, innocent voice causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I just want to be like you."

"That's your first mistake." Tony said with a laugh. Laugh out the pain, I suppose.

Tony reached for the door handle. Peter spoke up again with the same voice, but this time it made Tony's heart stop for a brief moment.

"Thanks, dad."

Dad. He liked that name.

He turned to Peter and gave a big smile, "Whatever, Sourpatch." Tony reached in his pocket and tossed Peter a bag of peanuts that were already opened. Peter rolled his eyes and picked up the bag.

Tony shut the door as he left. He heard him humming as he walked down the hall. He faintly heard him yell at Thor for almost electrocuting the tower for the "11 thousandth time this week!"

Yeah, I guess Peter could say it's pretty cool having Ironman as your dad.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! dont forget to leave kudos or a comment if you want!! hope u had a good day/night <33 sorry this was kinda short


End file.
